Compendium: Walkers
by Xfiles90210
Summary: Core story: Compendium Memories and Compendium Letters Walkers: Side story focused on Applejack's fate. She tells in her own words how does it feel to be part of the undead after getting infected and turned into one of them.


_**Walkers**_

_**Written by Xfiles90210**_

_**Prologue**_

Hello reader. Mah name's Applejack and Ah'll tell you a story about mah fate and how it is t'become one of the undead. Yes, ya read well, ah didn't survive during the invasion. Ah wish ah could so I'd help mah partners, but ya don't always get what'cha want.

Ah warn you first: this story will not have a happy ending like most pony stories ya've read before. This story will also not be happy or touchin'. It's just mah life, or ah'd better say the afterlife.

It all begun with the arrival of a "human" in Ponyville, he was called Peter and he seemed to be friendly. He later revealed his intentions, breakin' our hearts and hope. Ah travelled with mah family and mah friend Twilight to Appleloosa to warn 'em about the treat, but we arrived late, too late.

**The story**

**Day 19**

"They're gettin' closer!"

"Hold on for a few moments more Applejack. We need t'make sure the others live"

We were barricaded inside Appleloosa's Town Hall when those things attack'd us. Ah remember Peter called 'em "Walkers", so Ah'll use that word. Even though mah brother Big Macintosh and I used the toughest materials we found to build 'em, the undead managed t'break through fast.

"Applejack, now what are we going to do? They're everywhere."

"Don' worry Twilight. We'll beat those zombies and we'll survive. Ah promise that."

How foolish was I when ah said that. Ah thought those things were easy to kill, easy as buckin' apples. Mah brother was tryin' to rebuild the barricades while ah was lookin' for a way t' escape or at least t' hide.

"Sister, ah'm afraid."

"Don' worry Applebloom, our brother and I will not let them hurt you nor anypony."

"But sister..."

"Shhh, please don' say anything else."

Ah still remember when ah hugged Applebloom. She felt better, she felt confidence. Ah felt some relief for a moment. We needed it; bein' surrounded had our moral on the ground

"Applejack, we almost run out o' time! We need to find a way out!"

"Ah get it brother. Applebloom, stay with Twilight meanwhile"

"Okay sister, ah know ah can trust you"

Ah swear ah searched through every corner of the place. Ah found nothing; mah desperation was growing.

"What's happenin' AJ? We have no time!"

"Ah'm tryin' brother, but ah see no way out"

Mah brother looked at me with that sight of fear. It was the first time I saw mah brother show'd fear.

"Applejack, ah have an idea. Twilight, Applebloom and Scootaloo; stay close t' me"

"What are you planning, Big Macintosh?"

"Ah'll divert them while y'all escape. Mah life will be no waste after all"

Ah still remember that moment too well. Ah almost let a tear drop in mah eye, but ah had to show courage if ah wanted mah sister t' have hope

"Ah'll help you..."

"No! Ah don't want to lose any more family. Just run"

"Ah'll not do that, you're mah bro, and we're together in this"

Ah was so stubborn at that moment. Ah also didn't want to lose anypony else; ah didn't want to lose mah own and only brother. He accepted mah help, but he was upset at me

"Sis, when ah count t' three, we breach the main door and open a way for the others, understand?"

"Ah got it brother"

Just before we breached the door, mah brother cuddled Applebloom's mane and then he told Twilight to take care of 'em.

"y' ready, sis?"

"Ah'm ready, bro"

We bucked the door as strong as we could. Before the undead could react, we charg'd at them.

"Twilight! Run!"

Mah friends and mah sister ran fast. Twilight had to carry Applebloom or she would've stay'd with us. Ah still thank Celestia those walkers were not faster than them.

"Sis, leave now!"

"Ah'll not abandon mah brother, we're together in this 'till death"

"This is not time t' complain, leave while you can!"

Ah got distracted while ah was talking. A zombie bit me in mah hoof.

"Shoot! Mah hoof"

Ah punched it with the other hoof, breakin' his jaw and freein' mah self. The pain ah felt was horrible, it was worse than a normal bite. Ah was bleedin' badly. Ah didn' lose time and punched it again, tearing its head apart. Ah know a walker is not longer "alive" when its eyes are not glowing with that creepy yellow light anymore. Ah learn'd it the hard way: ah had t'kill mah cousin Caramel Apple after he became one of 'em.

"Ah guess that'll be enough. Ugh, it hurts"

"Applejack! No!"

Mah bro knew what happens when a walker bites. That's how grandma turned into one of 'em. But before he could do somethin', he got swarmed, as if those things knew I was no longer a threat.

"Brother!"

It still hurts me ah didn't do anything to save him, not even getting closer. Ah ran as fast as ah could even with mah wounded hoof, ah hid in the basement of a warehouse. Ah still remember ah cried all night, not because of the pain, but because of mah brother.

**Day 20**

The rays of the sun went through the lil' holes of the cellar door. Ah wonder why those things haven't even tried to break through. Ah was lucky enough to find a first aid kit in the cellar.

"Ugh, at least the pain decreased. Heh, at least ah broke him. Ah wonder what happened to Twilight, Scootaloo and mah sister. Ah hope they're 'kay"

The only thing ah could do was to wait until ah turn in one of 'em. Ah thought 'bout killin' mahself, but ah didn't have the guts to do that, not after mah family died trying to save us.

I lost the course of time; ah didn't care much 'bout time going by. The wound started to emanate a nauseous smell, like if it was rotten. Ah tried to stop it with alcohol, but I only got a pain so intense ah almost cried. I used to be the strongest of mah friends, but ah felt so useless then. I want t'know about them, ah hope they're alive and okay. Ah hope they warn'd the others.

"Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash; wherever ya are, Ah'll praise to Celestia for yer welfare. I'm sorry ah won't be with ya anymore, I'm so sorry"

Ah confess ah sobbed in sadness. First Ponyville fell under those stupid walkers, and now Apleloosa had the same fate. Ah try to convince mahself ah had bad luck. Ah really hope Canterlot, the Rock Farms and Cloudsdale are okay 'cause mah friends went there.

Even though ah had a sever wound and ah knew no much time will pass until ah become one of 'em, ah got bored. Ah searched what could ah do during this little time left. It's funny, ah found a plushie and ah played with it like a filly. Ah forgot all this disaster, ah forgot the pain ah was feelin'.

It didn't last long though; ah felt hungry and there was nothing in the basement. Ah haven't eaten for almost a whole day. Ah steeled mahself and went to the warehouse above it. Ah almost threw up when I entered: dead ponies and half-rotten apples emanated such a nasty smell. Ah contained mah breath and ah grab'd some apples; the ones that looked not so rotten.

Ah returned to the basement, lock'd up the door and ate the first apple. It tasted horrible, but ah was so hungry ah didn't care. Ah left the rotten parts ah could just simply not eat and ah proceeded with another apple and then another until ah ate all of 'em. Ah had a horrible stomachache, but at least ah wasn't hungry.

I then realized somethin' strange, ah couldn't feel mah wounded hoof anymore, but ah could still move it. The pain has gone, but ah was so confused ah almost felt fear.

Ah unwrapped up the bandage coverin' the wound and then ah regretted. Not only the smell was worse than before, but it also look'd... dead. Ah was frightened; ah touched mah wounded hoof and it was somehow was tougher. It was hard as a dragon scale, but the wound show'd no signs of healin'. Ah was so confus'd at that moment ah did somethin' stupid: I grabbed a sharp glass, probably from a broken mirror, and ah stabb'd mah hoof, but ah felt nothing. It was so strange, ah used some more alcohol to "heal" it and then wrapped it again with a bandage.

Ah stayed in the basement waitin' for mah time t'come and finally turn in one of 'em, but mah body was still resistin' the... sickness, illness, curse; ah don' know how t'call it. Ah waited for an hour, then two, then three, then ah lost count. Ah started to feel sleepy.

"Heh, if ah'm gonna turn in one of 'em, then at least ah could make it painless if it happens durin' sleep."

**Day 21**

Ah woke up after the light comin' from the sun was in mah eyes. Ah felt dizzy, mah vision was blurry and the wounded hoof has now a wounded leg. The infection spread through it, but ah could still move it.

Ah noticed somethin' else that scared me: my scent sharpen'd, at first ah felt like mah pet Winona, but ah could smell blood more than anythin' else. Ah was scared, ah thought zombies were slow, stupid and acting with mere instinct,; maybe ah was becomin' a mutant, or maybe Peter was right when he said those walkers were an enhanced version of a zombie. Either way ah knew I had lil' time left.

Ah tried to stand up, but mah hooves were shaking too much. Ah tried to curse, but ah could barely say anything. The infection was spreadin' quicker and the smell was still horrible. Ah sat up again and cried in anger and desperation. Ah screamed and yell'd in an attempt to make 'em come and finish their job, but there was nothin'. At that time ah didn't know the reason, normally a zombie would break the ol' rusty door and eat my brains, but nothin' tried t'even break the door.

Ah cried until ah got tir'd. Even though ah was feelin' no pain, the sight of mah body turning into a corpse frighten'd me. Ah don't know if ah should consider mah endurance as bless or curse.

Ah then felt hungry. Ah went to the warehouse again. The apples look'd rotten and no longer eatable, but something made me focus on the dead ponies inside the buildin'. There was an iron smell of blood in the air, ah felt... excited and hungrier, but ah contain'd mahself. A still could hold mah instincts, but ah knew ah was screw'd when ah thought for a moment those fellow ponies would be tasty.

Ah walk'd and stood near the apples. Ah grabb'd one and start'd t'eat it, but it tasted so horrible I threw it away. Ah spitt'd and coughed until the taste was no longer on mah tongue. Ah didn't want t'return to the basement, but ah had no choice. Ah'm losing mah patience and it's goin' in mah nerves.

And then, ah pass'd out...

**Day 22**

"wha... what happen'd? And why is mah mouth wet?"

How many hours have pass'd? I dunno, but when ah woke up, ah realized somethin' terrible.

"Oh no. For Celestia, what is this? Is it... blood?"

Ah clean'd mah mouth with mah hoof. Ah didn' know if it was mah blood or somepony else's. Ah was frighten'd

"But how could ah...?" Ah cough'd "how am ah still conscious?"

Ah was wrong. Ah was still concious, but ah could barely control mahself. It felt like ah was in a dream; y'know, ya can't control yerself in a dream, ya just watch.

Ah stood up. Mah hoves were no longer shakin', in fact, ah could not feel 'em at all. Ah was hungry.

"Maybe if ah try t'eat those apples without tryin' t'taste 'em, ah'd finally feel satisfied."

Ah walked towards the warehouse, but then that smell came again. Ah swear mah scent was gettin' sharper and sharper. When ah smell'd it, ah couldn't control mahself. Ah ran and hit the door as fast as ah could until it broke. Ah saw the corpses and ah ran to 'em. Ah was terrified ah could not control mahself this time.

Ah stood near a corpse. Ah tried t'get away from it, but mah hunger was intense and mah instinct was tellin' me to eat it t'satisfy it. Ah gave it the first bite; ah tore a good choke of its meat and ah ate it. It tasted horrible and ah felt horrible, but ah couldn't stop. Ah swallowed it without chewin' it and then ah gave it another bite. Ah swear ah moan'd more than once when ah was eatin' it.

When ah finish'd, ah left some organs and ah left its bones and some body parts "intact". Ah didn't realize at that moment, but ah was instinctively leaving the corpse with a chance to rise as a walker without major damage done.

Ah wanted to throw up, but ah couldn't. Ah wanted to end all this and ah ran to the wareouse's main door. Ah buck'd it as hard as ah could, openin' it. Ah saw tons of walkers around, they were ignorin' me. They all seem'd to wander around lookin' for something.

Ah tried to talk, but ah could manage to say only part of its words and ah sounded like ah was drunk or sleepy. Ah walk'd near a walker, but it only ignor'd me, like if ah wasn't there.

Ah then knew what happen'd to me when ah walk'd near a store. Ah saw a broken glass and mah reflection on it. Ah was already one of 'em. Mah eyes were glowin', mah body look'd putrid and mah mouth was cover'd in blood.

For Celestia, ah was a walker, but ah wasn't dead. Ah was still conscious. Only thing is ah can't control mahself when ah smell blood. Is that... is that how walkers actually are?

**Day 23**

Ah walk'd through Apleloosa searchin' for anypony alive and hoping to not to attack it. Ah start'd to see dim lights, but ah don't know what do they mean. The closest one was near the apple farms; it had a dark blue shine. Ah walk'd there 'cause mah instinct made me do it. Ah don't know why am ah doin' it yet.

Strangely enough, there were almost no walkers nearby, not even corpses around. A look'd around the apple farms until ah smell'd blood again. Ah was hungry and mah instinct told me to go the source of it. Ah walked for some time until ah found her, ah found Lil' Strongheart... ah wanted to talk, to ask for help, but ah only moan'd and start'd to sprint. She was harvestin' apples for her familiars, she never came back.

Ah truly thought ah could control it during the moment of meeting somepony else alive, but ah was wrong. She scream'd in horror; dropp'd the apples and ran. The chase didn't last for long; ah attack'd and subdued her. Her flesh smelt delicious, but ah wanted t'stop. Ah remember she kicked me in mah hoof in a futile attempt to get free, ah saw how she dislocated it, but ah felt no pain, ah didn't show any emotion, I had no absolute reaction over that fact.

Ah hit her twice in her face with overwhelming strength; ah still don't know why ah did that. Worst of all, her cry only excited mah senses and ah begun t'eat her. There was so much blood spillin' out from her chest; ah want'd t'stop, ah want'd to cry.

"Applejack, please stop! Please let me live! I know you're hearing me"

Those were her last words before ah bit her again, this time reachin' her heart. She tried t'say somethin' else, but she was drownin' in her own blood. Ah really hated mahself when ah did that. I hated mahself for lettin' mah instincts be stronger than mah feelin's towards a good ol' friend.

While ah was eatin' her, ah noticed more walkers came closer in frenzy. Ah wonder why they didn't come here before and why they ignored me even when ah was eatin' mah "prey". Again, we only left her bones intact and some body parts.

Ah want'd to feel sad, angry, depressed or at least disgusted, but ah couldn't. Ah feel only hunger; ah cared only 'bout finding food. Ah want to stop this; I don't want t'kill or feed on mah fellow friends anymore. Ah want'd to be... killed.

**Day 27**

Days pass'd without findin' anypony else while searchin' around. Ah'm relieved ah haven't kill'd anypony else, but ah was starving. Even though mah stomach still held the meat ah took from mah friend, ah still had that feelin'. Ah see the other walkers wanderin' around too, lookin' for a prey to feed on. Ah recognized most of 'em, but our lack of feelin's made us ignore each other. At least Twilight or mah sis' was not among them, but not even that fact made me feel slightly happy.

**Day 29**

Ah haven't slept or ate in days, but ah was still "alive" and walking. The maggots were now feeding on me like if I was a corpse. It's funny how it took time to notice 'em. Ah've been wandering through Apleloosa and its close locations without stop.

Ah finally understand why Peter told us that walkers were a threat even bigger than an army and much cheaper t'them at the same time. Somepony who will do what they want in exchange of nothin' is a great deal for 'em.

Ah wanted to have a feelin', but again there was nothing but starvation. I wanted to find somepony else to feed in and relieve the pain for a moment, but there was nothin' nearby, not even a single animal. There were apples on the orchard, but we ignored 'em; all we want is flesh because it reliefs our pain and starvation.

**Day 33**

Ah found a small animal when ah was wanderin' on the orchard for the eighteenth time. It was a squirrel, a small cute squirrel like the ones Fluttershy used to take care of. Ah spotted it enterin' in a hole on a tree. Ah frenzy'd on the tree, first by beating it with mah front hooves, but ah only manag'd to barely move it. Ah then remember'd what I used t'do before I turn'd into a walker: buck trees.

Ah stepp'd aside and tried to buck it. Mah movements were clumsy and it was hard for me to keep balance. It took me hours t'figure out how to do it; it was hard for me t'do it again.

When ah finally managed to overthrow the three, ah saw some squirrels run frighten'd. They shouldn't have done that; ah chas'd them, when ah reached one, ah devoured it frantically. Ah want'd to stop, but ah was starvin' and my instinct was much stronger. The other squirrels didn't survive as other walkers chas'd them too.

The only thing that surprised me was, when a squirrel manag'd to climb on a tree, the walker look'd at it and tried t'buck the tree like ah did. Ah saw how he emulat'd every movement ah made before, although he took much longer to buck it.

Ah realized they, or we, can actually learn new actions from simply watchin' somepony else do it. Ah wonder if unicorns can re-learn how t'use their horns or the Pegasi t'fly.

**Day 37**

Mah body is feelin' weaker each day. Ah can't run or even sprint anymore. Mah dislocated hoof barely works, makin' me go much slower. Even though we the walkers were "dead", famine was hittin' us hard. Some of 'em even start'd to throw up their own organs while some of 'em could only crawl due to the weakness in their legs. The walkers who us'd to be foals or fillies were not movin' anymore; I thank Celestia they didn't suffer as much as we did.

Ah smell blood each time I wander around the apple orchard, but ah can't find where it comes from. Every time ah follow the scent, ah reach a cliff, but ah can't climb it. Hay, ah never manag'd to climb it; ah was close once, but ah fell. Since then, ah gave up on tryin'.

**Day 43**

Ah saw somepony alive, it was Pinkie Pie. Mah old friend look'd very different from before, she look'd insane. Ah tried to trap her when ah saw her, but mah hoofs were not strong enough t'run. She stabb'd and "killed" a walker with only a knife. She was 'bout to get swarmed when Princess Luna and Twilight sav'd her, they teleported away.

Ah could not believe it. Mah friends and the Princess were alive. Ah wanted t'feel happy for them, but again ah only felt starvation. Ah still remember well when Princess Luna look'd at me briefly before dissapearin'; they now know ah didn't make it.

**Day 45**

Mah hooves were too weak, mah scent was decreasing, mah eyes were almost blind. Ah knew mah suffering was startin' t'end. Around me there were only a few walkers still on hooves while most of 'em were already "dead" or crawlin'. Ah swear ah'd have tried t'eat at least an apple, but mah stomach was still holdin' the flesh ah ate during that fatidic day.

Ah also saw somethin' strange when ah look'd at the sky: it look'd shiny, but it was too small to tell what was it. Was it Princess Celestia or Princess Luna? I never knew what it was.

_**Epilogue**_

**Day 46**

How could ah forget that day; it was the best day ah had since ah turn'd into a walker 'cause someone freed me from mah suffer.

Peter landed from the sky near the apple orchard. Ah was not wanderin' anymore, somehow ah stood near that orchard. He look'd at us and then he pull'd out a weird thing from his pocket. Ah still remember his words clearly.

"I'm sorry for what we've done to you. I'm sorry for all that, but now I'll do anything to save the only ponies left"

He aim'd at the walker who us'd t'be mah bro. He tried to reach Peter, but he was crawlin' slowly.

"I'm sorry for this"

A loud sound was heard as mah brother stopped movin'. Ah realized Peter was actually holdin' a weapon; mah brother had a hole on his head.

"From all the ponies I have to shoot at, why you Applejack?"

I noticed he was aimin' at me. Ah tried t'answer, but all ah could do was t'moan. We tried to reach him desperately, but we were already too weak t'even walk.

"I'm sorry Applejack. I hope you forgive me for everything I've done before"

Ah saw he was containin' a tear. Ah saw he was bein' honest, but why was he here? Why did he travel for a long distance? Ah remember ah could finally say one word before he shot.

"Pe...Peter"

He looked at me shocked while his hands were shakin'. Ah was still crawlin' at him. Ah could only touch his feet before he shot me. It was finally over. Ah was finally free from all this suffering. Ah thank him for freein' me and Celestia for not sufferin' anymore.

Ah know now a walker isn't simply an undead pony who only feeds at others 'cause of hunger. Ah now know a walker is still conscious 'bout his actions, but he can't control himself when he smells blood. Hunger is the only thing ah felt, and hunger is the only thing they feel. After all, we only follow our instincts.


End file.
